


Who do we call at the edge of night?

by Miralana



Series: the moments go by [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John Murphy, Post-Season/Series 02, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He freezes because a scent – sweaty and masculine – hits his nose. He swallows. Licks his lips. Miller still seems a bit afraid.<br/>“Bellamy,” Murphy says and turns his head around. Bellamy is standing awkwardly close and Murphy has to move his head a bit back to not touch him with his jaw or his nose. But Bellamy isn’t even looking at him. He’s staring at Miller like he wants to wring his neck with his bare hands and Murphy would think of it as funny if he could get it. Bellamy is radiating pheromones like crazy and he doesn’t understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who do we call at the edge of night?

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Raign "Don't Let Me Go"
> 
> Also a big thanks to [keihi](http://keihi.tumblr.com/) who beta read this fic for me.

Work detail fucking sucks. It’s not the first time he’s thought that and he knows that it won’t be the last time but after two weeks of working twelve hours a day he’s absolutely done with every fucking person who thinks that the poor children are too fragile to go back to Mt Weather. Not that Murphy should actually think of himself as part of this group but the adults do – he thinks it might be Jaha’s fault – so he is stuck with expanding the camp. Which generally means that he gets to move extremely heavy metal parts around, hold them until someone from constructions has bound or glued them together with another part and then gets to stand around again, holding the parts up until they're dry.

He curses the day a hunting party had found clay at an empty grounder village.

“You okay?” Miller’s voice comes from the other side of the house and he’s sounding as much done with everyone as Murphy. They’ve been working together for the past days and it’s not like he doesn’t like the guy – they actually put them in a room together and he doesn’t mind because they got along before the Hundred started accusing him of murdering people – but he’ll be happy if he never has to see any of the people he works with again.

“Sure,” he mumbles and huffs. He shifts his weight a little bit and feels the wall move back immediately.

“More weight, Mr Murphy!” Someone yells and he clenches his teeth and leans himself against it with all his weight. It has rained the day before, so the ground is wet and slippery and he knows that he’s definitely going to land on his ass soon – for the third time today.

“Keep going,” the voice behind him says and then adds. “You’re doing great, Nate.”

“Thanks, dad.”

God he hates Miller’s dad so much. Whoever thought it was a good idea to make the camp bigger had been right because it has been getting crowded but whoever thought it was a good idea to let him work here, had definitely never met him.

Miller likes to remind him that the part could fall down on him at any second because it is most likely twice as heavy as he is and Murphy has to acknowledge that he’s probably right about that one.

Someone moves another part against his and the pressure is enough to make him slip to the ground. He falls down, face first and he absolutely hates his life.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s been a lot of work going on at the camp. People are antsy because it’s already November and winter is coming soon and they still don’t have enough shelters, enough heating and enough food.

Every day groups walk to Mt Weather to bring back as much as possible and there has even been talk of spending the winter there, but there’s probably not a single person who actually wants that.

If Murphy is being honest with himself, he might actually not care about what happened there, as long as they’re warm and comfortable but he’s not stupid enough to mention it.

So while they’re building houses and Sinclair is trying to get some kind of heat for them, Raven has actually built a more or less functioning water pipe.

When he came back he was surprised to realise that they were actually trying to re-route a river to have functioning water taps but it actually works.

He doesn’t really understand how and kind of zoned out when Monty started talking about it to Miller but he does know that it works _“because it’s genius, we’re splitting the river into two and the second part goes to us and we can open the tabs and when it goes inside the drain it goes back to the river”_.

So when he finds himself in front of the sinks – there’s only one line with about ten sinks which isn’t enough but at least it’s inside and they’re trying to get the showers working in here – he thanks Raven for being a very good mechanic even though she is kind of a bitch sometimes. Mostly when she’s trying to sell him to the Grounders, which thankfully hasn’t happened in a long time.

The whole left side of his body is dripping with mud but it’s only wet around his boots and his elbows. Thank god he didn’t fall in a puddle. There are no clean clothes at the moment because they are trying to start some kind of washing routine but so far they haven’t found a way to actually dry anything.

Murphy pulls his boot off and feels his sock. It’s damp but not wet. It will do and hopefully he won’t end up ill, while they still don’t have medicine. Or well, while they’re not giving medicine out unless it’s an emergency.

The jacket is wet anyway because the rain hasn’t really stopped for the past few days, so he just opens one of the tabs and waits for the water to come. There’s no pressure so it does take a while.

He’s bent over the sink trying to get the mud out of his hair without wetting it too much and cleaning his face as best as he can, when he hears footsteps behind him.

He turns his head around as much as he can from the position he’s in and sees Jaha walking past him, two towels and some kind of plastic fabric in his arms. Murphy hasn’t seen Jaha in days but he looks worse than before, with an expression on his face that Murphy can’t interpret.

“What are you doing?” he asks and Jaha stops abruptly, looking like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _Weird._

His expression relaxes when he realises who it is and his lips form a smile.

“John, it’s good to see you! I thought you’re working now?” Jaha deflects and Murphy rolls his eyes.

“They’re done with that part anyway so they sent me to clean myself up. Don’t want anyone catching something.”

Jaha nods like what Murphy is saying is really interesting and starts walking again.

“Hey!” Murphy yells at him. “What are you doing with these?”

Jaha doesn’t turn around.

“Just following my destiny, John.”

_What the hell._

He’s still vaguely confused by Jaha’s weird behaviour when the door to the makeshift bathroom opens again and a bunch of people walk in.

He knows from the voices – and from the smell – that it is the hunting party, probably desperately hoping to clean up after spending some time in those radiation-soaked woods. That’s how it had been for the past few days.

He steps back from the sink because there’s over twenty-five people and he’s done anyway, so when Bellamy enters the room and approaches him he’s trying to dry his hair with one of the towels.

“Find anything useful?” he asks, before Bellamy can say anything. They haven’t really talked about anything in the past two weeks, mostly because Murphy just feels too awkward to even look at him.

At the time of his heat everything had seemed so simple, but now that he looks at Bellamy and remembers what he said, how he behaved and how he begged, he feels embarrassed and awkward.

And some part of him still fears that Bellamy might try to talk about it.

“A few boars,” Bellamy answers and shrugs off his jacket. Murphy gets distracted by the smell of Alpha long enough to realise that Bellamy is still talking, so when he zones back in Bellamy is talking about the Mt Weather party and crops and summer and winter reserves.

“We’ll still have to talk to farming about it but it seems like we might actually survive the winter.” Bellamy grins and it’s kind of cute how happy he is that they won’t all die of starvation. The weather might still kill them but at least they won’t starve. The simple things of life.

He realises that Bellamy is looking at him and coughs because this is exactly the thing he wanted to avoid by not talking to Bellamy.

“We’re nearly done with the houses,” he says and it feels like they’re talking about the weather. It’s awkward between them, has been since the day after his heat when Bellamy had found him at the canteen, asking if everything had gone okay and suddenly he had felt like everyone knew that he had taken the pill because there had been a big chance of him being pregnant.

And it’s not like nobody knows. He’s pretty sure that everybody knows – or at least the people who actually care about stuff like that – but he feels vulnerable with everyone knowing so much about him. He’s had Jackson approach him with health stuff – because apparently Jackson is the to-talk person now as the only adult Omega – and even Monty had high-fived him like it is something special to be an Omega.

“That’s nice,” Bellamy answers, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and Murphy realises that they have gotten closer without even noticing it. “Everything fine with the others?”

It shouldn’t concern him. Really, Bellamy has never been interested in his good health but Murphy can’t deny that it makes something flutter in him.

“We’re one big happy family. You know, hugs, cuddles and orgies at five every day if you wanna join.” He means it as a joke because even though he hates the work, working with Miller and Miller’s dad is actually kind of nice, but Bellamy’s face hardens. “Is someone giving you trouble? Is it Miller? He can be an ass, I can talk to him.”

“Dude, no. I was just kidding.” He raises his hands and then hovers uncertainly over Bellamy’s chest before he decides to put them down and just shove them into his pockets. “Work sucks, but it’s okay.”

Bellamy nods and the hint of a smile crosses over his face.

Somewhere from the left Monroe shouts: “Bellamy, you’re up!” so they just nod at each other.

“I should-“

“Yeah, um, nice seeing you.” Murphy clenches his fist in his pockets and this time Bellamy actually smiles.

“Same, see you.”

Bellamy takes a step towards the sinks and Murphy uses the time it takes him to go there to put the towel over a rack so that someone else can use it before he gets out of the room as fast as he can.

There’s still some fluttering in his stomach and he absolutely hates it.

 

* * *

 

 

When he gets back to the room he shares with Miller, the other boy is already there and so is Monty. Monty’s visits have been a steady occurrence in the last two weeks and Murphy is not sure if that is because of the problem he and Jasper have with each other – he doesn’t know the details and honestly doesn’t care – or if they’re in the first steps of extremely awkward dating.

When he sees them, Monty sitting cross-legged on Miller’s bed and Miller sitting on the ground with his arm on the mattress, he thinks it might be both, but mostly the later.

They look up when he enters, a small hint of panic in their faces as if he interrupted them doing something bad or caught them making out.

He makes a grimace at them when they don’t stop looking and Monty looks away and wrinkles his nose. He forces himself not to smell himself because he knows that he doesn’t smell bad, so what is their fucking problem?

“What?” he snaps at them and they share one of these looks you get with people who spend a lot of time around each other.

“Dude, you reek”, says Miller and Murphy contemplates hitting him in the face. Just for fun.

“Yeah, like Bellamy”, Monty adds hastily before Murphy can actually act on his thoughts.

“I-” he says and he doesn’t know what to say because he stood next to Bellamy but definitely not close enough to actually smell of him. Unless… He raises a hand to his neck and feels around the scent glands which are a tiny little bit swollen, reacting to another scent around him and shit, Bellamy’s probably feel the same.

“Shit,” he says quietly and sinks down on his bed. He has avoided Bellamy enough in the last weeks that this has never happened before, so he has absolutely no idea what to do.

Probably his body reacting to the Alpha who had been with him during his heat. He remembers something like that from the sex-ed classes. Or maybe that is something from Mbege’s books.

They’re all silent for about a minute, until Monty shoves Miller against the shoulder and he hears them mutter to each other before he hears Miller sigh.

“You want something to drink?” Miller asks and when Murphy looks up Miller is dangling a bottle between his fingers. He can’t believe that they’re still making moonshine. Not with all the adults around them.

On the other hand, the adults need the alcohol probably just as much.

He thinks about taking them up on their offer, but the thought of getting drunk or just tipsy makes him feel ill. The stuff at the City of Lights had tasted kinda nice but afterwards he had felt sick and dreamed about his mother for days. He’s definitely not ready to drink again.

“Nah,” he says and shakes his head. “But thanks.” Miller raises his eyebrows and Monty winks at him, as if saying _thank you_ might be something special and they need to pat him on the back for behaving like a normal human being.

Before any of them can say anything else, someone pounds on the door and Miller hastens to hide the bottle again.

“Nate? Are you in there?”

Miller jumps to his feet and is at the door before his dad can knock a second time.

He opens the door far enough to stick his head out and Murphy waves at Miller’s dad who just looks at him with that stern look of his.

“Are you gonna invite me in?” Miller’s dad asks and Miller shakes his head and slips out of the door.

When Murphy looks back to Monty who is lying under the cover, awfully hiding himself.

“Are you doing something wrong?” he asks and Monty pokes his head out of the blankets like a turtle.

“I think David is gonna give me the talk.”

“Who?”

“Miller’s dad.”

“Ah. What talk?”

Monty rolls his eyes. “The ‘I know you have already seduced my son away from the light with your magical Omega powers and if you dare to hurt him I am going to rip you apart’ talk.”

The thought is so ridiculous that he nearly misses the obvious.

“Miller’s dad got a problem with Omegas?” he asks. That might explain why he always looks at Murphy like Murphy is going to do something stupid next. Of course being an Omega on the Ark had never been easy, they had always been stigmatised because of their fertility but he had thought that they’re past that stuff now.

“I think it’s a tie between being overprotective and thinking that Miller just can’t resist me because of how I smell.” Omegas are supposed to smell desirable and reliable to people and Murphy knows that that is how other Omega’s smell to him but he’s not sure if it’s like that for Betas and Alphas. Never seemed like that on the Ark or on the Ground.

“That’s why Jasper made me promise to hide it, he thought there might be some violence against us, just like we read in the history books.” Monty shrugs, like he’s not sure if Murphy gets what he means but he totally does. History is full of stories where anarchy, chaos and war meant violence against Omegas.

“I was just trying protect myself,” Monty says and it sounds like he takes Murphy’s silence for a bad sign. “I’m not ashamed of it like y- like some people.”

Did he just hear that right?

“Excuse me?”

Monty looks away and curses under his breath before looking back at him, a firm look in his eyes.

“You’re like the poster example of someone not dealing with their orientation the right way.”

Oh Monty is so gonna get his ass kicked for that comment. So Murphy doesn’t like to talk about it because he knows that it will get him in trouble. So he compensates for it with really bad behaviour. So what.

“What do you want me to do? Work at the kitchen, braid flowers into everyone’s hair and get on my knees every time an Alpha looks at me?”

Monty actually has the audacity to look offended. Like he isn’t the one who just told Murphy that he has some internalized problems. Which he has, he knows that, but when someone like Monty judges him for them it's not the same as when he does it himself.

“Dude, it’s exactly this mind-set that causes that problem.” Monty sits up straight on the bed. Murphy wishes Miller’s dad could finally burst into the room and tell Monty to leave his poor son – and thus Murphy - alone. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with doing work that used to be ‘Omega-work’ for hundreds of years. If you decide you want to do it, you can. And it’s not less valuable just because it’s traditionally work that’s been assigned to Omegas.”

Murphy leans back more and more the longer Monty keeps talking because he thinks the other boy might be talking himself into a full blown rant.

“That’s cool,” he says and nods along like he actually cares about anything Monty says.

“There’s also nothing wrong with having sex with a lot of Alphas. Or wanting babies. If that’s what makes you happy, go for it.”

“Are you trying to say something? Did Miller knock you up?”

Monty stops before saying another word. He draws his eyebrows together and looks at Murphy like he just said something really confusing. Like Monty hasn’t been the one who’s been saying really weird stuff for the past five minutes.

“No! Dude, I haven’t even had my heat yet! Also this is not about me.”

“I don’t plan on having kids anytime soon, so it’s not about me either.”

“Why not?” Monty asks and it’s so typical that Monty doesn’t have to justify his choice but Murphy does. “Because it will make you a bitch? Because you don’t want to deem your worthiness on the fact that you can have kids?”

“I just don’t want kids at the moment. That should be enough,” he snaps and Monty actually starts to grin.

“Good answer.” He nods like he’s making a lot of sense now and Murphy just wants to bang his head against the wall. “You still have a lot of internalised issues but we’re totally gonna help you with that.”

“We?” Murphy echoes, not even trying to understand anything about what Monty just said.

“Me and Jackson. He’s the only surviving adult Omega and we’ve been talking a lot.”

He is so going to kill Jackson.

“So you decided to become an advocate for Omega rights?” This is bullshit. Of course there is a lot of stigma in being an Omega, especially on the Ark when having more than one kid was the worst thing you could do, but it’s not like they’re being chained down and forced to populate the world.

Clarke’s mom had given him the pill without much complaint. Of course there had been some questions “was he sure, now might be a good time for having a kid, they needed new citizens” but nobody had forced him to do anything. There had been some strong suggestions that he had decided to ignore.

He sees Monty opening his mouth right at the moment when the door opens and Miller finally returns. Murphy sees his dad walking away through the open door and he watches as Miller falls down on the bed and Monty starts awkwardly petting his head. Monty should really spend more time on Miller than on Omega rights.

There’s some part of him that would like to listen to what they’re talking about but he hasn’t sunk low enough to actually try to include himself in the conversation. He pulls his boots off and lies down on his bed. He’s going to take a nap for an hour or so.

He’s out before he has turned around again and sleeps straight through the night.

In the morning he doesn’t feel better.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a few days later and he’s ankle-deep in the mud, trying to finally get the house done, when something happens at the camp.

There’s noise around engineering, people running around and he hopes that they finally managed to get them real toilets. He knows that it’s probably an empty hope and he doesn’t really learn what exactly happens until the hunting party returns a few hours later.

At first he doesn’t notice that something is different, because he mistakes them for the Mt Weather people who always carry heavy stuff around.

He’s leaning against another house wall holding it in place while Harper is putting another layer of clay on every open surface. They’ve been doing this for the whole day and he hopes that they will be done soon because he is definitely done with it.

He’d rather freeze to death than build another house.

He’s staring into nothingness when Harper gets up next to him, eyes focused on the gate.

He follows her gaze and sees a group of people coming in, carrying stuff that he can’t make out. Thinking that it’s the Mt Weather group he’s about to get back to staring into nothing when he realises that Bellamy is one of the people coming in.

But Bellamy is on the hunting group and they aren’t supposed to be back for a few hours yet.

“Hold that,” Harper says and puts the panel with which she has been melding the clay into his hands. He’s following her with his eyes as she makes her way down to where Bellamy and the others are putting their stuff down. She stays there for a long time, talking to someone who he thinks might be Monroe and he exchanges a glance with Miller who seems as lost as he is.

People have stopped doing their work and are just watching as more and more stuff gets transported into the camp.

The news reach them before Harper returns.

They have found another Ark station.

 

* * *

 

 

The whole camp is buzzing with excitement when he finally finishes his shift. He hopes that there won’t be rain again tonight to ruin their whole work, like there had been in the past few days.

All of the people who work on the houses – he doesn’t even try to learn most of their names – make their way down to the canteen, to get some long-needed food. It’s crowded like usual but today the people aren’t only talking about the upcoming winter or literally anything else.

_Ark Station_

_Survivors?_

_Supplies?_

The words echo through the makeshift canteen/community room and Murphy knows that he should be a lot more interested in what’s happening. But he honestly doesn’t care.

More people means more houses. And more houses means more work. More mouths to feed. They’re not even sure if they can get through the winter with everything they’re getting out of Mt Weather – not that he really knows a lot because the people who work there aren’t allowed to talk about it – so the thought of even more people… doesn’t sit well with him.

He hears Harper talk about her parents and thinks of Mbege’s parents who might be alive and used to be nice to him whenever they visited Mbege.

But he’s not someone for false hope and he knows that the chances aren’t good.

It takes them a lot longer than it normally does to get their food today and just for that he hates everything about the Station because he’s really hungry and if the people in front of him would rather feed on hopes and dreams, then they can do that and not stand in the line without moving.

Miller puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head and Murphy isn’t sure if it’s because he looks like he is about to murder someone or if Miller just knows him well enough. Probably a bit of both.

Also Murphy is known for his quick temper so that’re that.

He rolls his eyes at Miller, who just makes an annoyed face and then his hand is gone in an instant and the look on his face becomes nearly fearful.

Murphy wants to ask what’s crawled up his ass when he feels the presence behind him.

He freezes because a scent – sweaty and masculine – hits his nose. He swallows. Licks his lips. Miller still seems a bit afraid.

“Bellamy,” Murphy says and turns his head around. Bellamy is standing awkwardly close and Murphy has to move his head a bit not to touch him with his jaw or his nose. But Bellamy isn’t even looking at him. He’s staring at Miller like he wants to wring his neck with his bare hands and Murphy would think of it as funny if he could get it. Bellamy is radiating pheromones like crazy and he doesn’t understand why.

“Hello?” he asks but there’s no reaction. He grabs Bellamy’s jacket and pulls on it but it doesn’t get him more than an absent-minded push against his hand.

He snaps his fingers in front of Bellamy’s face and that finally does it. Bellamy stops trying to stare Miller into the ground – which is fucking ridiculous on its own. Miller is a Beta and even if he tried to challenge Bellamy, they all know who would win.

“What’s going on?” Harper asks and Bellamy shakes his head. He’s got a weird look in his eyes and Murphy raises his eyebrows.

“I need to talk to you and everyone else of the Hundred. We’re meeting now at the fence.”

No. He’s not leaving without food. He knows Bellamy and his speeches and he knows that it’ll take hours before they get back and then there won’t be any food left.

The look on Miller’s face – while still a bit afraid – says exactly the same.

“There’s food,” comes a voice from his front and in that second Monty comes to stand next to Miller. Murphy watches the two of them share a smile and wants to vomit right there but at least Bellamy scent starts getting a lot less aggressive.

“Come on,” Bellamy says and the five of them leave the food line. He mourns the poor food that will never have any chance of ending up in his stomach but submits to his fate and follows the others. Monty, Miller and Harper walk in front of him and Bellamy lets himself fall back to him – it’s not like he hasn’t done that to avoid walking next to Bellamy.

His scent still makes him feel funny things. Especially when it goes all masculine and aggressive. Probably some primal stuff from when humans still lived in big packs with a much stricter hierarchy. It makes sense that their bodies might think that they’re going back to that, with the supplies they have and all. Maybe that’s why Monty is so afraid that they’re all going to end up as bitches.

“You okay?” Bellamy asks and Murphy rolls his eyes at him.

“I working construction. How do you think I feel?” Tired, cold, tired, hungry, tired.

Bellamy clenches his teeth and even though it’s dark Murphy gets lost just looking at his jaw for a moment. Strained neck that makes his veins visible is really a good gook on Bellamy.

He gets thrown back into reality when Bellamy turns his head to him and he feels his face heat. _What the fuck is going on with him?_ Is he going into heat again? It’s way too early for that.

“That’s not what I meant”, Bellamy says like he’s talking to a child. “Is Miller giving you trouble?”

Murphy blinks. Then blinks again.

“This… what the fuck do you care what I do with Miller?” he says, not as loud as he wants to because Miller is walking only a few feet before them and he really doesn’t want him to hear any of this. This is ridiculous.

Bellamy seems to be at loss for words because he presses his lips together and pushes his hands into his pockets.

“If he’s harassing you-”

“Harassing me?” he whisper-shouts and stops walking. Bellamy doesn’t even look at the others and stops as well. His shoulders are hunched and he doesn’t look Murphy in the eyes. He’s sulking. Bellamy fucking Blake is sulking. Murphy feels like he’s in another dimension.

“Listen, Miller isn’t harassing me, he’s not hurting me, or whatever you think might be happening. If he does anything I don’t want, I’m gonna punch him in the balls, okay?”

Bellamy looks away.

“And since when do you care what happens to me anyway?” This is ridiculous. Some part of him is flattered that Bellamy might consider him worthy of his time but he also knows that he doesn’t need that protection and that Bellamy can go fuck himself if he thinks Murphy might swoon if he comes in like a knight in a shining armour. Which he doesn’t. The feelings he occasionally has when he sees and smells Bellamy are just an after effect of the…

“Is this because of…” He moves his hands between them and Bellamy opens his mouth and closes it again.

“Murphy…” he says and Murphy takes a step back.

“I don’t wanna talk about that, okay? You helped me out, for which I am thankful. But you don’t need to pretend like it changes something between us, okay?” He’s not stupid. He knows that it was just fucking and Bellamy doesn’t need to try and be nice about this. Or think like he has some kind of control over Murphy just because he got a really nice dick.

Bellamy looks like Murphy just hit him. Or punched him in the gut.

“I was just trying to be…” he stops and closes his eyes. “Doesn’t concern me.”

Murphy nods. Now Bellamy is starting to get it.

“Just be careful.” And with that Bellamy starts walking again.

“What the fuck am I supposed to be careful about?” Murphy says to the cold air and shakes his head. He rolls his eyes again at the idiocy that is this whole camp and tries to catch up with the others.

 

* * *

 

 

The lights from the camp reach far enough that it’s not completely dark where they’re meeting and someone apparently made a fire, to make it warmer and get them more light but it’s still so dark that Murphy can’t see most of their faces.

He doesn’t really care because he can see Bellamy who looks kind of pissed off and he sees Harper waving. He joins her and Miller while they wait for Bellamy to say something. Raven and Monty are standing next to him and there’s another guy – older and he doesn’t know him – just leaning against a pole that might have been a part of the Ark at one point.

“Hey!” Bellamy says and immediately everyone is silent. Clarke might be gone but everyone still listens to Bellamy. Some things never change.

“You all might have heard that the hunting party found another Ark Station.”

Affirmative murmurs go through the remaining of the Hundred and Murphy tries to make out their faces. Bellamy is standing directly next to the fire so he can see his face but he’d rather not look there.

It’s so typical that the conversation went exactly how he had pictured it. Doesn’t mean that he has to like it, but it’s just his life and sometimes it would be nice if things could just go well.

“The adults don’t want everyone to run there so they’re going to say that everything useful has already been taken. But,” Bellamy starts and makes a dramatic pause to look over their faces. Murphy isn’t sure if Bellamy can actually see any of them but he’s a dramatic asshole. “We are going to go there tomorrow and take what we can with us. You absolutely cannot tell anyone about this, are we clear?”

People nod around him. Somehow he thinks that this might end in a catastrophe.

“You’re free from work and we’re all gonna meet here tomorrow at sunrise.” Groans go through the crowd and Murphy rolls his eyes. Normally he has to get up at sunrise to eat and to work so this means less sleep than normal. This is perfect. At least it’s not summer and the sun doesn't rise quite so early.

“You can settle down, there’s enough food for all of you and Raven will put you into different teams.”

And with that Bellamy seems to be done because he steps down from whatever he’s been standing on. They’re all moving closer to the fire and it’s not much less comfortable than the communal area – a bit colder and a bit harder – but Murphy actually feels a lot more like himself with the forty people around him than he would have around the Arkers.

Monty, the older guy and Bellamy are handing out food. Monty is the one who delivers the food to them and when Miller asks him if he knew about this Monty just smiles sheepishly. They’re so disgustingly sweet it’s not even funny anymore.

He rolls his eyes at Miller who doesn’t touch his food but just stares at Monty when he keeps going and eats his own food in what feels like seconds. He’s still hungry and he’s going to get really angry if he doesn’t get any breakfast tomorrow.

Miller finally turns his head around and flips Murphy off when he sees him making gag noises. He’s about to say something really mean – but also really true – when Raven comes to a halt in front of them.

She puts Harper and Miller on “outer area duty” whatever that is and then turns to Murphy, a look on her face he hasn’t seen since she tried to sell him off instead of her murderous boyfriend.

“You’re on rope duty,” she says and he raises his eyebrows.

“Meaning what?”

“Meaning you pull up whatever is on the other end of the rope. It’s gonna be wet and it’s gonna be heavy, so have fun with that.”

He grabs her arm before he can think better and she rips it away from him and grabs his jacket.

He’s pretty sure she might start to choke him at some point.

“You’re such an asshole,” she hisses and he’s pretty sure that she’s only a second away from spitting in his face. She walks away looking at Miller and Harper who look as confused as he feels and then turns his head to Bellamy.

There’s guilt on his face and anger when he looks at Raven but he also looks like he’s angry at Murphy…

“What the fuck did I do now?”

 

* * *

 

 

He sleeps surprisingly well considering that Bellamy’s and Raven’s odd behaviour is everything he can think about before going to bed. When Miller shakes him awake he doesn’t feel like he’s dying and when they march towards the wreck he eats his food like a normal human being.

He’s not sure where exactly they’re going. Away from the sea and inland, said the older guy who’s hanging around Raven but he realises that he doesn’t really care.

It’s not raining, it’s not as cold as it could be, everyone else seems to feel a lot worse than he does, Raven hasn’t tried to kill him so far and Bellamy is only giving him odd looks and hasn’t approached him yet.

Which is weird because Murphy just knows that he wants to, that Bellamy really has to force himself not to come closer and there’s some part inside him that’s sad about that, because there is something about Bellamy right at this moment that makes him feel like he should be next to him every minute of the day.

The weirdest part of it is that he knows that he didn’t feel like this yesterday, that something just _feels_ different.

Maybe he’s really going into heat. Maybe hanging around Monty hasn’t been the smartest thing because he knows that Omegas sometimes trigger each other's heat. But Monty doesn’t smell much different than usual. Maybe a little bit sweeter but not overly so. It’s not that Murphy is so great at actually smelling something like that, but he doesn’t think it might be this.

It’s really weird and really annoying because he can’t stop looking at Bellamy in case _something_ might happen.

He doesn’t think he’s being very obvious about it but Harper looks like she might actually start to laugh at him any second.

He raises his eyebrows and bares his teeth at her, something she counters with making an aggressive fast step towards him. She’s a Beta so he doesn’t feel like he needs to bare his throat for her but he takes a step to the side to get out of her way.

Sometimes he really hates being an Omega.

When he looks away from her he can see that both Bellamy and Monroe have turned around and are looking at them alarmed, like they think they have to break up a fight.

Harper smiles at them and he rolls his eyes and they both turn around again.

Bellamy’s gaze lingers on him and then wanders away to someone in front of him – which could be anyone from Monty to the older dude – and back to him.

Something like hurt flickers over his face and then he turns around again.

Murphy is as confused as before.

 

* * *

 

 

The crash side isn’t as huge as he thought it would be.

There’s a waterfall at the beginning that flows into a big lake. Most of the Ark must have landed there but there’s scrap metal all around it. The stench of rotten flesh is everywhere and he realises that even though the Ark station crashed the passengers didn’t burn immediately. Maybe some of them just broke their necks, maybe they bled out or maybe they were even alive and starved to death.

No matter what happened, they were dead long enough to start rotting. Murphy is really glad that he doesn’t have to go down there.

He stays behind with three guys he’s never really talked to before and watches as Harper and Miller go down there and climb over fallen trees and metal towards the outer parts of the crash side.

The older dude is one of the first people to go down, seemingly taking charge of people picking up electronics with the help of Monty.

Bellamy stays behind for a few minutes, overlooking the whole thing and Murphy can’t help but watch him. So far there is nothing for him to do, because no one has found anything useful that he might lift up yet, so he just stands there and looks at Bellamy. Bellamy who’s doing a really good job of not looking at him at all.

He’s so focused on his starring that he doesn’t realise that one of the other guys has come closer right until he stands behind him.

“So,” the guy says and Murphy nearly jumps. Alpha smell enters his nose and he has to force himself not to bare his throat and turn around immediately. It’s a close call but looking at Bellamy actually kind of helps. Makes it easier to concentrate onto something.

He doesn’t even look at the guy but apparently that’s of no concern to him. Alphas…

“I was surprised when I heard you’re nothing more than a bitch.” The Alpha’s voice is low so that Bellamy doesn’t hear him.

Now Murphy does turn around. The guy is taller than him, broader, with light hair and dark eyes and the other ones hover a few steps behind him.

“On the other hand, it does make a lot of sense. You were always Bellamy’s bitch weren’t you?”

Oh he is going to kill him. Murphy clenches his hands, forming tight fists with them. He can’t take all three of them, hell he can’t even take one probably but he is not going to allow them to insult him – even though there have been times in his life where he thought the exact same thing.

Bellamy is still overlooking the work, talking with someone on the other side of the walkie-talkie and Murphy isn’t sure if he wants him to notice what’s happening or not. Maybe the guys get off on knowing that Bellamy is right there. Maybe they think he won’t care – which he probably won’t.

The other guys are coming closer and Murphy swallows.

“So…” The first Alpha trails off. “You think you’re only good enough for someone like Bellamy or do you bend over for normal people too?”

It should say a lot about Murphy and his ability to control himself that he doesn’t punch the asshole immediately.

“Excuse me?” he asks and the guys all grin.

“I asked,” the first Alpha steps into his personal space. Murphy thinks he might vomit because of the Alpha pheromones. “How you feel about being split open by my dick.”

The guys chuckle. “Or chocking on his.”

The first guy raises his thumb over his shoulder to point at one of the other guys and Murphy sees red.

Before the first guy can look back at him he’s thrown himself at him, kicking him in the balls and punching him in the face.

He hasn’t gotten any better at fighting in the last few months, but he lands a few good punches before the guy hits him in the face and the other guys throw themselves onto them.

Someone yells in the background and he smells something vaguely comforting before someone yanks both of the guys off him.

His vision is blurry and he tastes the blood in his mouth but he’s looking into Bellamy’s angry face, teeth bared, snarling at the other Alpha’s and he has never been this attracted to someone in his life. Fuck, he wants to roll over right here and let Bellamy fuck him in front of everyone because this is his Alpha being so much stronger than other Alphas.

It takes him an embarrassingly long moment to actually get a grip on himself but when he comes back to himself Bellamy has scared them off and is kneeling down besides Murphy.

He’s never done that before. Normally he just tells him to get up or gives him a hand. This is nice.

It’s not doing anything good for Murphy’s fucked up instincts though.

“You okay?” Bellamy asks and Murphy doesn’t really know what to say. He also doesn’t trust his own voice. Bellamy smells really nice. He makes some kind of shrug gesture because he is lying on the ground, blood and dirt on his body like usual.

But Bellamy doesn’t crack a smile or touches him or something like that. He just hovers awkwardly next to Murphy and Murphy really wants Bellamy to touch him. He wants it so much that he can even ignore his face which actually hurts.

“Could be worse,” he forces out and reaches out himself. He manages to touch Bellamy’s hand which is hotter than he expected it to be and Bellamy _flinches_.

Okay, he expected something else. Well. His mistake.

“I’m gonna get Miller.” And with that Bellamy gets out his walkie-talkie and calls for Miller. Because Miller is apparently the to-go-guy with him?

He doesn’t understand Bellamy’s reasoning and when Miller gets to them and Bellamy explains the situation to him Bellamy leaves, like a fucking coward.

Murphy is still lying on the ground when Miller picks him up with one outreached hand. He pats on his clothes to get some of the dirt out.

When he looks up again Miller looks at him, with a worried and confused expression.

“We might have a problem.”

 

* * *

 

 

They have two problems.

Well, Miller has a problem which somehow involves Murphy, so Murphy has a problem too.

Miller's problem is that Monty told him this morning that he’s going into heat. Right at this moment.

No wonder Monty has been so bitchy to everyone today.

So normally this wouldn’t be Murphy’s problem. Monty has his own room after all. But, as Miller explains, he shares a room with Jasper and Jasper is definitely not ready to rent his room out.

So Miller and Monty have until tomorrow to find a room all for themselves.

Cue in Murphy.

“You cannot possibly believe that Bellamy will let me crash at his place.”

“You can use the time to tell him how very much you’re not into him.”

“I’m not,” Murphy says, out of habit and Miller raises his eyebrows.

“And even if I was into him? He would probably laugh at me, throw me out of his room and drag me to mine and then find you balls deep in your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend. He just asked me to… you know.”

“Fuck him until he’s all knocked up?”

“You’re so classy, Murphy.”

They’re starring at each other, while waiting for Harper to knot the belts together because apparently Miller needs to be at his side all the time. Murphy isn’t really sure what Bellamy is trying to accomplish with that. Maybe he’s in cahoots with Miller’s dad and is trying to save Miller’s innocence.

And, okay, Murphy can totally see that being the case because Bellamy can be an idiot.

“And up,” Harper yells and pulls on the belts one time. They both grip them tight and pull.

It’s not as heavy as pulling Bellamy and that one girl up the cliff – the Alphas at the other side of the waterfall are doing all the heavy lifting – but it’s not nice either so by the time they pull a weird looking metal plate over the edge they’re both sweating and Murphy’s whole body hurts.

He’s not build for hard work like this. It’s just not in his nature. He could probably find some excuse about being an Omega and not being able to handle stuff like this, but after the way the guys behaved he doesn’t want to remind anyone else of it.

Miller pulls the plate toward a pile of stuff they’re going to take with them to the camp while Murphy throws the rope back down.

When he looks to the Alphas he can see them groaning and sliding over the ground because of the heaviness of whatever they have to pull up.

A smirk sets itself on his lips and he snickers lowly to himself.

“You’re asking for trouble, aren’t you?” asks Miller who’s coming back right at this moment and Murphy shrugs.

Laughing at other people is better than thinking what a stupid ass Bellamy is. And how he’s supposed to talk to Bellamy about crashing at his place.

He knows that there might be other rooms for him to sleep in or that he could even crash in Monty’s room – who cares about Jasper’s opinion on that anyway – but he also knows that neither Monty nor Miller want to draw any kind of attention to it. He guesses that Miller’s dad might not be thrilled about it.

“Rocket fuel!” Harper yells from below and Murphy and Miller go back to work.

 

* * *

 

 

When they get back to the camp the sun is just starting to sink and Miller’s dad is at the entrance looking at them like he bit into a lemon. Murphy has actually never tasted a lemon himself but he’s heard they’re bitter enough to make you look exactly like that.

There are a lot of looks from the adults, a few parents running up to their children and someone shouting for Clarke’s mother who’s coming out of the Ark with Kane at her side.

Murphy ignores them and shifts the wires on his shoulder.

“Don’t put them down here,” the older guy says and ushers them towards the engineering station. Raven is already waiting for them to put everything down. Murphy can totally imagine her having a weird science boner.

He puts his wires on a pole that’s shoved into a wall and nods at Monty whose smile is a bit shaky.

He doesn’t wait for anyone else because it doesn’t look like one of the people he can actually stand might be done soon, so he just makes his way towards the bathing room to wash his hands and face. There probably won’t be time for anything else.

He’s careful to use one of the first sinks because the last thing he wants to happen is one of those Alphas pushing him in a dark corner and raping him.

When someone steps through the door he expects it to be someone from the Hundred but it’s Jaha instead, carrying a big tub in front of him.

At first Murphy is too confused by the fact that he always runs into Jaha here, to realise that he knows what that tub contains.

“Is that rocket fuel?” he asks and Jaha looks at him with smile that is probably meant to be reassuring but does the exact opposite.

“No, John.” Jaha just walks past him.

“What the fuck are you doing with that?”

“With that?” Jaha asks and leaves the bathing room through the back exit.

_What the ever-living fuck?_

 

* * *

 

 

“Soo,” Monty says when Murphy is standing in line at the canteen and Murphy is definitely going to beat the shit out of him if he gets pulled away from the food again.

“Did Miller talk to you?” he asks and Murphy raises his eyebrows mockingly.

“About what?” he feigns ignorance and Monty rolls his eyes at him.

“Yeah, he did.” Sighing Murphy moves one step forward.

“And?”

“And I’m not really sure what to do here?”

“Do you want me to ask Bellamy?” Monty offers and Murphy punches him in the stomach with his elbow.

“I don’t mind,” Monty pants and snarls at him. “He did smell kinda nice today.”

“I know right…” Murphy agrees before he can shut his mouth and Monty bares his teeth at him.

The action lasts all but five seconds but afterwards he blushes and looks down. Oh god, had Murphy behaved similarly when he had been about to go into heat? He hopes not, because this behaviour is embarrassing.

But he wouldn’t be himself if he wouldn’t use that to his advantage.

“So you want Bellamy to yourself or…” he trails off and Monty becomes even redder.

“I don’t want him. It’s just… he’s an Alpha and he smells so…” _Potent, masculine, like he will give you beautiful babies._ Murphy knows what Monty is talking about. “But I want Miller for that. So if you could just get your ass out of that room.” _And away from my man._

Murphy rolls his eyes but gives him a shrugging nod. “I’ll try my best.”

He gets a thumbs up from Monty for that and tilts his head. “So you think Bellamy smells really good today too?” he asks and Monty nods.

“Thought it was because I was going into heat. But none of the other Alphas smell like that and if you smell it too…”

They stand in the line for about a minute, not saying anything, until Harper joins them.

“Hey, have you noticed Bellamy smelling weird today?” Monty asks her and Harper gives him an _are you kidding me_ look.

“Beta here, remember? I smell some stuff but my nose isn’t that good.”

And Murphy’s isn’t good either. By Omega standards which means that his sense of smell is still way better than Harper’s.  
Monroe comes to halt behind Harper, giving her a smile that makes Murphy look twice. Is everyone in this freaking camp in love?

“Does Bellamy smell weird today?” she asks Monroe and Monroe rolls her eyes.

“It’s horrible. I thought he just needed a shower but he washed himself just now and I still want to punch him in the face.”

They all share a look.

Murphy isn’t sure if he’s ever heard of something like this before but it seems really weird. There’s really no reason for Bellamy to smell any different. Especially not if it would get him different reactions from different people.

“Is everything okay with him?” he asks because somehow he can’t help himself.

Monroe shakes her head from one side to the other. “Not sure. He went to bed immediately, Octavia is supposed to bring him some food. Maybe he’s just tired.”

“He’s been weird the whole day,” Murphy adds and feels kind of weird sharing this stuff with these people. “Wouldn’t let me be alone and put _Miller_ up there with me. As if he was doing me a favour with that. Who am I, Monty?”

Harper snorts and Monroe raises her eyebrows in surprise and opens her mouth to say something, but she doesn’t get to because Murphy gets punched in the face.

What is going on today?

The minute Monty’s fist collects with his nose, he bends his knees automatically, to stand more secure on the ground and holds his hand up to shield himself for more attacks.

Blood drips from Murphy’s face.

Everyone looks at Monty, whose face has darkened in anger like he actually believes that Murphy and Miller… oh…

Murphy tilts his head to the side to show his neck for Monty and says: “I’m not interested in your boyfriend. There’s nothing going on here, okay?”

Monty stops snarling at him. His mouth forms a soundless _O_ and he looks at his hand like he isn’t quite sure what happened.

“No one’s gonna take your man,” Harper says and Monty nods, still looking at his hand.

Then he reacts.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I just thought for a moment that you’re actually… you know since you’re sharing a room with him.”

Murphy nods, understanding where Monty comes from. He remembers how it had felt when he had been going into heat and thought there might be people in the way of him getting what he wanted.

“Just don’t do it again,” he brushes the whole thing off and the surprised look on Harper’s and Monroe’s faces only insults him enough that he forgets to ask Monroe what she had wanted to say.

 

* * *

 

 

He thinks about going to Bellamy’s room in the morning but by the time he’s talked himself into it he and Miller are already late for construction duty.

There aren’t a lot of people there today and when he looks back to engineering he sees their co-workers lifting heavy stuff for Raven and Monty, while they write things down and the older guy tells them where to put what.

Miller’s dad gives Miller a very bad look when he catches Miller looking at Monty.

“What?” Miller asks and his dad sighs.

“I don’t approve of this, Nate, this-“

“I don’t care,” Miller says and walks past his dad, ignoring everything else he has to say. Murphy is actually kind of proud of him.

He thinks about saying something really mean to Miller’s dad but he knows that he only means well and someone grabs him by the collar before he can do it anyway.

He turns around as soon as Bellamy’s extremely amazing smell hits his nose and there he is. Standing before him with his eyes turned down and his jaw set.

He can see that Bellamy’s hands are shaking a bit, when he touches his chin, moves his fingers over the bruises from yesterday. Gently, not to hurt, just to feel.

“Bellamy?” he asks and Bellamy raises his head. The half-smile he gives Murphy makes something tingle in his stomach.

“This might sound very weird.” Bellamy’s voice seems darker and hoarser than usual but Murphy just raises his eyebrows. How weird can it be? Weirder than Bellamy actually talking to him after what had happened yesterday?  
Also, he notes down for later, he should really mention the whole Miller-Monty thing.

“And I know that I have no right, but…” Bellamy starts and his thumb starts massaging Murphy’s scent glands which is so inappropriate that he hears Miller’s dad cough in the background.  
“Could you maybe wear my jacket today?”

“Um,” Murphy says because he is that eloquent. “Your jacket?”

Bellamy nods. “I don’t know, it just feels really important right now.”

“Do you want my jacket in return? Might get cold otherwise.” It’s slightly too big on him so it might even fit Bellamy.

Bellamy’s face goes slack. He seems to space out for a second and when he comes back to himself his eyes flicker down to Murphy’s lips.

“That’d be awesome.”

Murphy shrugs out of it and Bellamy finally takes his hand away to do the same and when they’ve traded jackets he’s wrapped in Bellamy’s scent.

His jacket is a little bit too tight around the shoulders but he does like the picture. It makes him want to smile which is very weird.

“Um… thanks. I’m gonna go, the others are waiting for me.”

Murphy just nods and watches Bellamy leave.

“Fuck. Bellamy, wait.” He calls out because he totally forgot to ask Bellamy about the sleeping arrangements. In retrospect he can probably assume that Bellamy might be okay with him sleeping in his room if he wants Murphy to wear his jacket. For whatever reason there might be.

He follows Bellamy with his eyes, as he joins the hunting party. Miller’s dad clears his throat behind Murphy and he turns around. His eyebrows are raised and there’s a frown on his face but it’s not as bad as with the expression his own son always gets.

It’s just like he’s not sure what is going on.

That makes two of them.

When he joins Miller at another house, the confusion on his face is obvious and he nods towards the jacket, expecting some kind of answer.

Murphy just shrugs, rolls his eyes and mouths “ _Alphas_ ”.

Then someone yells something and they lift a new wall panel.

Back to work.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s at some point after the lunch break when there’s shouting at the gate. Murphy looks up from where he and Miller are lifting the second panel for the day up and sees half of the hunting party come through the door.

They’re carrying someone between them, one person with their arms over the shoulders of two other ones and somehow his first instinct is to run there because whoever might be hurt, might be Bellamy. But Bellamy doesn’t get hurt like that.

He shares a look with Miller and they put the panel down carefully. Staring isn’t nice but the next thing he sees is Monroe running towards them.

“Murphy, we need you here.”

“Uhh?” he says and Monroe huffs. She grips his arm and pulls him with her. He looks back to Miller who’s looking at him with an open mouth, just as confused as he is.

Monroe pulls him toward the middle of the group, where Octavia and Lincoln are supporting Bellamy.

He’s sweaty and Murphy can feel the heat radiating from him, but he doesn’t look like he needs someone to hold him up. He doesn’t look like he’s hurt, Murphy realises and the relief is a lot bigger than he thought it would be.

It’s only when Monroe comes too close and Bellamy actually snaps at her that he realises that they’re holding Bellamy back.

And then he smells it.

Pheromones are radiating from Bellamy in waves, making Murphy’s knees weak, making his throat dry and he swallows, trying to understand what’s happening.

When Bellamy looks at him and his eyes are nothing but pupils, focusing entirely on him he realises that Bellamy might be in rut. He’s heard about that in sex-ed.

Wetness pools between his legs.

Bellamy tries to move forward, but Lincoln and Octavia won’t let him go. They look at Murphy, who can’t stop looking at Bellamy and then loosen their grip.

Murphy’s hands grab Bellamy’s – or his – jacket as Bellamy stumbles against him, nearly knocking him over in the process.

Bellamy buries his face in Murphy’s neck and latches onto his skin.

He can feel Bellamy’s cock poking against his hip and Bellamy’s arms wrap themselves around him.

He can’t even think about how ridiculous this must look to all the others.

Bellamy smells amazing, he smells like he needs him and Murphy feels so ready to give him everything. Right here. On the cold ground. In front of everyone.

He shakes his head to get some clarity back and casts a look over Bellamy’s shoulder towards Octavia.

Her lips are pressed together and he isn’t sure if the concern for Bellamy or her anger for him are stronger at the moment.

“He went into rut,” Lincoln helpfully throws in and Murphy would really like to take a step back. Or not. He’s actually not sure.

He’s heard about ruts before. Not as much as about heats because Omegas don’t have to experience them and Alpha/Omega pairs were never that well received around the Ark so the Council probably thought that it would be better to let them know as little as possible about it. He knows that Alphas go into rut a few times a year, he knows that it’s nearly the same as being in heat and he knows that Alphas lose their minds if they’re not bonded. It’s not like for Omegas. It’s worse. Murphy remembers being told that it’s the strongest relic of the times when they lived in packs and the only things they cared about were fucking, fighting and food.

“He needs someone to…” Octavia presses out between clenched teeth and Murphy tries to pull Bellamy’s hands away from his ass. Bellamy whines against his throat and grabs his hips instead.

Murphy waits for Octavia to finish her sentence even though he doesn’t actually need to have it spelled out.

“And you want that to be me?” he asks and automatically moves his head to the side when Bellamy starts licking down his neck. It’s embarrassing and he feels his face heating but he can’t really care.

“Shouldn’t he have a say in this?”

Octavia raises her eyebrows and makes some kind of gesture with her hand. Lincoln steps forward and puts one hand on Murphy’s arm that’s still clothed by Bellamy’s jacket. Bellamy snaps at him, growling and Lincoln can only just get his hand back fast enough.

“Think he knew that something was happening,” Octavia says. “That’s why he gave it to you.”

“You can ask him after the first orgasm.”

“Urgh,” Octavia hits Lincoln on the arm and he just shrugs.

He’s not sure if he should be offended at Bellamy not asking him about this or if he should feel sorry for him, because losing his mind like this is horrible. He doesn’t know how lost Bellamy is but he hasn’t said anything so far, so it’s probably not good.

“Are you gonna do it or not?” Impatient as ever. He snarls at Octavia, who growls at him and it’s only because of Bellamy who’s tugging him closer right now, that he doesn’t attack her and get his ass handed to him.

“He did it for me,” he says and both Lincoln and Octavia share a look. Like Murphy has said something really stupid. They can both go fuck themselves.

“You remember where his room is?”

“Yeah.”

They both look at him – everyone is looking at him he is sure of that – like they’re waiting for him to do something and Murphy would really like to but he has trouble moving at all.

He makes a step back and Bellamy tries to pull him back but he manages to do the same and they make a step toward the Ark.

This is gonna get awkward.

 

* * *

 

 

It gets awkward. Mostly because Bellamy apparently thinks that he can’t wait to fuck Murphy until they’re in his room. So they end up against most of the walls, with Bellamy’s hands on his ass and his tongue down his throat and it’s only because of Lincoln and Octavia’s hovering presence in the background, that Murphy doesn’t say _fuck this_ and lets Bellamy knot him right here.

So he drags Bellamy forward and he doesn’t know how long it takes them but they do manage and get as far as to the door of Bellamy’s room.

Their trip ends there. And it’s not like it is Murphy’s fault. But when he finds himself pressed against the door face first, with Bellamy’s hands on his hip and on his neck and Bellamy’s cock pressing against his ass – only separated by a few thin layers of clothes – what is he supposed to do?  
Say no, and lose a chance of this? Say no to Bellamy, whose lips are pressed to his shoulder, who smells so good, who makes him want to be so good?

Something slams against the wall and Bellamy growls at whoever or whatever is interrupting them and Murphy could drop to his knees right here.

But Octavia is looking at them, like they’re doing something wrong and then she rolls her eyes and squeezes herself past them to open the door. Murphy falls forward because he had his whole weight pressed against it and Bellamy makes a noise in his throat, not unlike a whine.

The only thing holding him in place and not making him fall down is Bellamy – because his knees feel weak and he doesn’t know if that’s because of how much he wants to fall to them or if he’s just dizzy from the scents and the feelings. Maybe both.

So when he makes a noise in his throat that he can’t even describe himself, Bellamy stops looking at Octavia and follows him into the room.

Murphy hears the door get shut and then Bellamy is all in his space, touching, licking, scenting.

Murphy wants him, wants him here and now. He’s pretty sure that he’s got more of his brain left than Bellamy who doesn’t seem to realise that they will have to move at some point. So he makes a step forward, turns around, grabs Bellamy’s – his – jacket and pulls them towards the mattress on the floor.

Bellamy follows dumbly, without much response or initiative. Murphy rolls his eyes at him. Had he been this useless during his heat?

Or is this the whole ‘it’s worse for Alphas’ thing?

Probably both.

Bellamy kisses him when they stop before the mattress and Murphy opens his mouth to let Bellamy explore it, all the while fumbling with Bellamy’s clothes, getting him to shrug off the jacket.

The shirt is next and he tears on it and Bellamy stops kissing him to pull it over his head. It gives Murphy time to fumble at Bellamy’s zipper, to try and get his pants down far enough that he’ll have something to work with.

But Bellamy finally seems to get with the program because suddenly Murphy hands are being pushed away and Bellamy pulls his clothes off himself.

Murphy watches him fumble with the laces of his boots, the tremor that’s going through his fingers making it harder to untie them.

But then they’re done and Murphy stares at Bellamy pulling off his clothes for about five seconds before he realises that he should probably be doing the same.

He kicks off his boots that aren’t as tightly laces as they should be, slips out off the too big jacket and his shirt.

He has just opened the first button of his pants when Bellamy’s hands are on his, hot and sweaty. He’s pretty sure one or two buttons get ripped off when Bellamy just pulls his pants and underwear down and Murphy holds onto Bellamy’s shoulders. His legs are unsteady and Bellamy is jerking the pants off with much more violence than he needs.

One leg is off and suddenly Bellamy’s hand is on the back of his thigh, lifting it up. The second Bellamy’s fingers touch the wet skin, he whines and Murphy uses one hand to pull him down for a kiss.

He puts his leg around Bellamy’s hip. Bellamy moans into his mouth, grips his thigh harder and hikes him up on his hips.

The rest of the pants come off at some point – he guesses – but he can’t think about that right now because now that he’s pressed against Bellamy he can feel how hard he is.

He reaches down with one hand, grabs both of their cocks. He can already feel the knot starting to swell at the base of Bellamy’s cock and it makes him squirm, makes him pant.

Murphy is pretty sure that he’s so wet that it’s running down his thighs.

Bellamy puts the other hand on his ass, spreads his cheeks with it and pushes two fingers right in.

Murphy expects it to hurt a little, maybe to clench up because he’s not used to the feeling but his body accepts it without any trouble, welcomes the stretch and he moves his hips against Bellamy’s, tightens his hand around their cocks.

He needs Bellamy in him, he needs him now, but Bellamy isn’t doing anything to get them to move, just tugs at Murphy’s lips with his teeth and pushes his fingers in and out.

Murphy pulls away and grips Bellamy’s face with both hands.

Bellamy whines and tries to follow him with his lips but Murphy forces him to look at him.

“I wanna…” Bellamy trails off and starts moving his hips. Murphy nearly thinks about just continuing like this but it won’t lead them anywhere.

“I know. But on the bed.” His thumb moves over the scent glands at Bellamy’s neck. They’re swollen and pumping out pheromones.

He looks backwards, towards the mattress and for the first time since they’ve entered the room Bellamy seems to realise that it’s there.

Murphy expects to be lowered down.

What he doesn’t expects is Bellamy looking at the mattress for about five seconds and taking a step forward. While he still got two fingers buried in Murphy’s ass.

It’s only because of Bellamy’s strength and muscles that they don’t fall down bodily. Bellamy gets on his knees, and then lets them fall.

Murphy’s back hits the mattress and he probably would have bounced but the second he is on it, Bellamy is on him.

The fingers disappear and Murphy has about one second to prepare himself before Bellamy pushes his cock in. The knot catches at his rim, stretching it uncomfortably and Murphy has probably never felt something that amazing.

The feeling of being too tight, of being hurt because Bellamy needs to fuck him that much... It does something to him and he knows that he doesn’t want to dwell on it.

Bellamy pushes in too fast and with too much force. As soon as he’s buried inside as deep as he can he bottoms out.

It doesn’t hurt per se but it’s uncomfortable and Murphy grabs Bellamy’s face again, to make him look at him.

“’m sorry,” Bellamy says, his curls sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Murphy opens his mouth, but Bellamy bends down to kiss him, sloppy and open mouthed and takes his hands away. He pulls them over Murphy’s head, crosses his wrists and holds them down with one hand.

“Sorry,” Bellamy murmurs between kisses and uses the other hand to hike one of Murphy’s legs up. Bends it down, until his knee nearly touches his chest and Murphy’s muscles hurt from the strain.

“Just need to…” Bellamy can’t seem to finish the sentence and Murphy gets it because Bellamy is in rut and Murphy is right here. And Murphy wants.

“It’s okay,” he says and cranes his head up, to catch Bellamy’s lips with his.

He holds onto his arms, when Bellamy pushes in again. This time – maybe because of the position – Bellamy hits his prostate.

He does it again and again and Murphy can’t do anything because Bellamy has him pinned down, has him exactly where he wants.

He moans every time and Bellamy’s hand presses his wrists together so hard that he knows that he will have bruises tomorrow.

Bellamy’s mouth is at his throat and he feels thrown back to his own heat when Bellamy’s teeth had played with his skin and he had been so afraid that Bellamy would bite him but he had wanted it so much.

It’s different now because he’s not in heat but Bellamy is in rut and he shouldn’t trust Bellamy right now because there’s nothing stopping him from biting down and knotting him.

Turning his head towards Bellamy’s mouth he tries to get him away from his neck. But Bellamy only growls and moves lower down his neck, where it meets his shoulder and that’s even worse.

Because every instinct in Murphy wants him to do it, wants him to bite down, to draw blood.

“Bellamy, don’t.” His voice is hoarse and he screams when the next thrust is borderline to forceful. His body apparently hasn’t caught onto what might happen – or maybe it has and that’s why – because his cock is lying hard against his stomach and he feels himself getting even wetter.

Bellamy licks over his neck and Murphy’s whole body lifts itself off the bed for closer contact.

“You’re mine,” Bellamy groans and Murphy nods because what can he do? Bellamy’s rut-driven brain won’t take no now and it’s probably better to just go along with it. They can talk about anything when the first orgasm has made him a bit clearer.

“Not his.”

Murphy can’t answer because Bellamy kisses him with such desperation that it makes his heart hurt. He doesn’t know what Bellamy means and he doesn’t have any time to care. The rhythm he sets is punishing. It’s more than Murphy can take and tears are starting to run from his eyes.

“Mine,” Bellamy says, again.

“Yours,” Murphy agrees.

It’s too much. The knot, expanding with every thrust, hitting his prostate over and over again, Bellamy leaning over him, saying those things.

Murphy comes untouched without any kind of warning and he feels Bellamy smile against his skin, feels his fingers digging in deeper.

He feels like he’s on the brink of tearing whenever Bellamy pulls out but then Bellamy stops and buries his face in Murphy’s neck.

He stays there for a long time, his shoulders trembling and Murphy can feel him coming inside him the whole time.

Being knotted without a heat is different than he imagined, because he can _feel_ the knot inside, can feel it press against his insides whenever one of them moves. It feels hot and it’s glorious and Murphy thinks that he might be totally okay with being knotted for the rest of his life.

The hand on his thigh and the one on his wrists disappears and they both rest next to Murphy’s head.

He gets his leg past Bellamy’s upper body and spreads his thighs wider to make himself more comfortable – and so that Bellamy can fit more comfortably between them.

Bellamy whines against his throat and Murphy puts one hand in his hair and starts to pet him slowly, combing his fingers through the wet curls.

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy keeps murmuring against his skin but Murphy just shushes him. They can talk later.

 

* * *

 

 

They don’t talk later.

It’s not like Murphy doesn’t try to talk – he doesn’t honestly, he doesn’t want to talk and Bellamy hasn’t mentioned someone else again – it’s also that the second Bellamy has calmed down and pulled out, his cock had started getting hard again.

If they were bonded it wouldn’t be an issue, Bellamy would be in rut, Murphy would be in heat; but they’re not, so Murphy’s body reacts but he can’t keep up with this.

The second time Murphy manages to hold Bellamy down – or he likes to imagine so – and he’s bouncing up and down Bellamy’s cock faster than he ever could if it weren’t for Bellamy’s hands on his ass.

Bellamy keeps apologising and Murphy has no idea why.

 

* * *

 

 

The third time Bellamy pulls Murphy up to his knees and pushes his head down. It’s the to-go position everyone knows about and Murphy would feel offended but Bellamy is so far gone that he hasn’t said a word through the whole thing.

He comes twice during this and the only thing keeping him up are Bellamy’s shacking hands on his hips.

When he feels the knot swell he sighs because maybe this is it, maybe it’ll be over soon because having sex with someone who’s going through a mating cycle isn’t as fun as school would have you believe.

Bellamy collapses against him and Murphy doesn’t have the energy to hold himself up any longer so he just falls flat on the bed and takes Bellamy with him.

There’s a squelching sound from all the slick, sweat and come that’s running down his thighs when they move and Bellamy positions himself carefully on top of him. Caging him with his body.

He’s drawing lines on Murphy’s skin and it feels a lot safer than it should be considering that Murphy is still catching his breath, is pretty sure that he’s sore and hurting and that he won’t be able to move without help for at least a month.

Maybe he should just lie here until his own heat hits because he is pretty sure that it’s going to take this long.

He says exactly that, tired and smiling – he is feeling kind of good actually, four orgasms will do that to you.

Bellamy stops above him and Murphy thinks that he may have said something wrong, but Bellamy’s hand wanders down to his stomach and his fingers dig into it.

Bellamy’s dick twitches in Murphy and he thinks that Bellamy might be coming again.

He snickers. “You like that thought?” he teases and can’t even believe that he still got the strength for that.

“Me being here when my heat hits? Fucking me again?”

Bellamy groans and bites him lightly in the shoulder. When his hips thrust forward Murphy moans and fuck, this feels really good, how can this feel good after all that fucking?

“Want you here,” Bellamy mumbles.

“Want you wet,” he bites into Murphy’s shoulder again and Murphy buries one hand in Bellamy’s hair and tugs.

“And open.” Bellamy bites him in the ear as a warning and then licks it.

Murphy moves his other hand down and puts it over Bellamy’s. “Tell me more,” he demands and feels Bellamy’s hand clench. It should feel uncomfortable but there is so much heat in his belly that he can’t care about that right now.

“I wanna feel you get big.”

_Oh shit._

“I want to fuck you over and over, until you can’t do anything else but get pregnant.”

He’s not into being pregnant and he doesn’t like kids, but fuck…

“I want everyone to look at you and know that you’re mine, that I got you that way.”

Murphy turns his head around as far as he can and looks at Bellamy whose pupils are still blown, who’s babbling because his brain probably broke and he can’t help but love this, but want this.

“Do it, please, do it,” he begs because this is everything he wants.

Bellamy nods and starts moving his hips in shallow, slow thrusts that make him see stars. They can’t move much but it might just be enough.

 

* * *

 

Murphy wakes with his face pressed into the pillow. He can’t breathe and when he tries to move, he can’t get up because Bellamy is still lying on top of him.

The knot has gone down, but he’s still inside him.

Murphy feels Bellamy’s skin and it’s still warm, still sweaty but it seems like the worst part of the rut is over, like it broke overnight. Probably because of the baby-talk. Ruts stopped when they were over or when the Alpha was sure that he had knocked someone up. Maybe the talk had been enough to convince Bellamy’s rut-addled brain of that and it had stopped it.

Murphy hits Bellamy on the flank and he hears a grunt over him and then Bellamy pulls out of him and rolls away.

His whole body hurts as he sits up to look for some water. He feels like he lost about ten litres of it. He finds some by the side of the mattress and reaches for it. Immediately he realises that he shouldn’t have done that. He feels come leaking out of him, which might be kind of embarrassing but he’s thirsty enough that the doesn’t even try to contain it by shoving a few fingers up his ass – he also thinks that his ass might not be able to handle that.

When he turns back – after gulping down about half of the bottle – Bellamy is looking at him. His face is ashen, he can’t seem to stop looking at the bruises, hickeys and bite marks he left on Murphy’s body and his whole body is pulled tight like a string.

“Water?” Murphy offers and Bellamy nods mechanically.

Murphy flops down next to him, not without wincing, and Bellamy flinches. He gives him the water container and it dangles loosely from Bellamy’s fingers.

“You okay?” he asks and Bellamy doesn’t react.

“You need to go again?” He tries to heave himself up to his elbows and flops down.

“Okay, so maybe fucking might be out of the question but I could still suck you off if you want.” Or he could try. He has never done it before to be honest.

“No!” Bellamy’s reaction is so harsh and fast that this time Murphy flinches back and raises his eyebrows.

“Okay? Then not. I’m okay with that.” Maybe now that the rut is over, Bellamy realises what a horrible idea it had been to do this with Murphy. He pushes the thought aside.

“Is this about what you said?” Bellamy’s eyes become comically big. “Because if it is, I can assure you that I know that it was just rut-talk. We’re cool.”

They’re not cool. He thinks Bellamy might smash the container between his fingers and he has no idea why.

Finally Bellamy takes a sip from the water and then another and Murphy gets the feeling that he just wants to avoid looking at him.

After he’s done Bellamy turns around to put the container down and stays with his back to Murphy.

This is getting awkward.

“Do you want me to go?” he asks, even though he doesn’t want to go.

Bellamy doesn’t answer but the clear distressed smell coming from him is enough for Murphy to reach out.

“Bellamy, what’s-” Bellamy jerks away from him. That fucking hurts.

Murphy pulls back and sits there for about ten seconds before getting up and pulling on his clothes. He’s dirty with sweat, come and slick all over his skin and his body hurts, but he sucks it up.

For a second he looks at Bellamy’s jacket but then takes his own and marches towards the door.

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy whispers and Murphy turns around, one hand at the door.

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry, okay?!” his voice is getting louder and Murphy blinks. He doesn’t know what Bellamy is talking about.

“What are you sorry for? You went into rut, you gave me your jacket. I said yes, you know.”

Bellamy laughs hysterically and puts his head in his hands. His whole body is trembling and Murphy thinks that he might be crying but he’s laughing.

Suddenly Bellamy is up, still naked, walking towards him. “I know that…” he trails off. “It won’t happen again, okay? This wasn’t planned. I would never have agreed to this if I had known what would happen.”

Everything becomes cold.

Murphy swallows, cold sweat running down his spine.

He looks at Bellamy, darkness at the edge of his vision.

He can’t breathe.

“I think I’m gonna go,” he forces out and he’s out of the door before Bellamy can say something else.

Bellamy hadn’t wanted it. It doesn’t make any sense. Why the jacket? Why would Octavia look for him?

He stumbles through the corridors, one hand at the wall and when he finally gets outside it’s dark. He doesn’t know how much time has passed but he realises that Monty is going to be in heat by now. He can’t go back to his room.

He crouches down, unsure if his legs are going to support him much longer and puts his face in his hands.

He breathes, once, twice, before shaking his head and getting back up.

Getting rejected by people isn’t something new. Neither is doing something wrong. Or hurting people.

But this time he cares.

He walks aimlessly through the camp until someone puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him back. His hope that it’s Bellamy gets destroyed when he smells the sweet comforting Omega smell and looks into Jacksons face.

“Are you okay?”

He nods because what else can he do.

“You’re crying.”

No, he’s not, he would know if he’s crying.

Jacksons face becomes dark. “Did Bellamy do something to you?”

He opens his mouth to defend Bellamy, to tell him that it was all Murphy’s fault, but what comes out is a sob.

Jackson puts an arm around him. He doesn’t feel comforted at all.

 

* * *

 

 

When Murphy wakes up, the pillow is wet and for a moment he asks himself why because it’s winter and definitely not hot enough that he should sweat in his sleep.

Then he tries to prop himself up on his elbows and groans because his muscles hurt and _remembers_.

The coldness washes over him like a waterfall and he feels bile at the back of his throat.

He had thought he was helping Bellamy. And he wasn’t.

“ _I would never have agreed to this if I had known what would happen.”_

There’s a bucket standing next to the bed and he reaches for it and vomits into it. Nothing comes out, just bile and he flops back down onto the back, the bucket in one arm with the other one thrown over his eyes.

Omega smell surrounds him but somehow it only reminds him of his own failure. Maybe because there is a faint scent of Alpha, like an Alpha had been here or had inhabited the quarters before Jackson.

He lies there for god knows how long until the door opens and Jackson comes in.

Murphy doesn’t want to look at him but he lets Jackson take the bucket, even though he would definitely like it back when he smells food.

“You doing better?” Jackson asks and Murphy shrugs. He doesn’t know, he doesn’t feel better.

“You’ve been asleep for 20 hours, really scared me there. Sergeant Miller said you walked around the camp for an hour.”

He doesn’t remember that. He looks away from Jackson and hears a sigh.

“Did Bellamy do something to you?” Jackson asks and Murphy snorts.

Bellamy didn’t do anything Murphy hadn’t wanted. But the other way around? That was a totally different story.

He shakes his head and Jackson nods. His lips are drawn into a firm line and he smells like he might actually be worried about Murphy.

“Didn’t do anything,” he forces out and his voice sounds like he’s been crying the 20 hours. Maybe he has. “Told me something I didn’t want to hear.”

Maybe Bellamy already filed a complaint against Murphy, maybe Jackson is actually here to interrogate Murphy. But Jackson just huffs and puts a hand on Murphy’s leg.

It’s only now that he realises that he’s not wearing his clothes and that he doesn’t feel so dirty.

“Did you?..”

“Um, yeah, sorry. I went over to your room – not something I wanted to see by the way – and got some clothes and cleaned you a bit up.”

He nods. Maybe he should be angry but if he’s being honest he doesn’t really care.

“What time is it?”

“Around noon. Don’t worry, you’re off work for the week.”

Murphy nods. He looks at the wall, tries to focus on something that won’t make him start crying. It’s not working that well.

“Getting rejected is hard, I’m sorry,” Jackson says and Murphy turns around.

“What?” he asks and Jackson smiles at him.

“Bellamy told you something you didn’t want to hear?”

“It wasn’t that.”

Okay, maybe it had been that. Maybe on top of Bellamy not wanting him for his rut in the first place, the rejection hurt. But that would mean that he had wanted Bellamy, that he was interested in him.

He groans.

Of course he had been interested in Bellamy, had been since they first met and maybe he had hoped that it could turn into something else, something more.

He puts both hands over his eyes.

So on top of sleeping with Bellamy, while Bellamy hadn’t wanted to sleep with him, he is also interested in someone who he had more or less accidently forced to have sex with him.

It’s a new low for him.

This is getting better and better.

“Maybe it is that,” he whines because he knows that Jackson probably wants an explanation for this.

He needs to apologise to Bellamy. He needs to tell him how incredibly sorry he is and that he will leave camp if that will make Bellamy feel better.

He tries to sit up and is only held back by Jackson and his own hurting body.

“Where’s Bellamy?” he asks and doesn’t try to stand up when Jackson pushes him down gently.

“Did they give him a day off too? Or is he on a hunting trip?” If he is it’ll give Murphy more time to really think about his apology. Otherwise he might just throw himself in the mud and beg for forgiveness. He’s surprised how easy the thought comes to him because apologising has never been his strong suit. On the other hand, he has never raped anyone before.

Jackson looks at him and puts a hand on his shoulder, like Murphy needs to be very strong right now.

“He left this morning. Said something about needing to clear his head and maybe finding Clarke.”

Jackson reaches for the bucket and Murphy feels like he can’t breathe. White stars are dancing before his eyes and he can’t even stop looking at Jacksons face.

“I’m sorry, Murphy. But Bellamy is gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end!  
> No just kidding, obviously there's gonna be another part. Unless you're all totally happy with this one. ;)
> 
> If you want to scream at me you can do that here on ao3 (I generally answer all comments) or on [ tumblr](http://www.everknowing.tumblr.com), my askbox is always open.


End file.
